


Ian Gallagher is a dead man

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, First Meetings, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey wanted to kill Ian, Mickey wanted to protect his family, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Romantic Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: "Ian Gallagher is a dead man" these few words still visible on the wall where Mickey wrote them, remind Ian every day of the first moments of their relationship.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	Ian Gallagher is a dead man

**Author's Note:**

> ★★★ All credits for the drawing to @Steorie (TW and IG) ★★★

For Mickey, nothing had ever been more important than family. His siblings and his mother, while she was still alive, meant everything to him.

It had never occurred to him to think that Terry, his father, could be one of those special people he wanted to protect more than anything else.

Terry was a monster far worse than the ones in fairy tales or even horror movies. Terry was the kind of monster who controlled everyone around him and used his children to achieve his ends.

Mickey could never imagine wanting to protect anyone other than those few people he pretended not to care about.

However, there was one other person who had intruded into the very closed circle of people that Mickey wanted to protect more than anything else, and had done so for a long time.

Ian Gallagher had entered his life in a bombastic way and never left.

The first time that anything other than his interest in Ian's hypnotic smile, his ardent hair, or his extremely well-designed muscles for a teenager that age, caught his attention, it forever marked a turning point in his life.

He was used to ogling Ian from a distance, staying far enough away so as not to be spotted by him or anyone else, but certainly not running after him with the urge to kill him.

This murderous urge didn't come out of nowhere, but simply from the desire he already had at that time to protect the people he cared about.

Mandy had told him, out of the blue, that Ian Gallagher had tried to rape her.

At that moment, nothing could have stopped Mickey from taking Ian's life, but the red-headed boy was ultimately more agile than anguish to get out of Mickey's holds.

He had been forced to chase him all over town, and to go after his family to find him.

Outraged by what Mandy had told him, he had wanted to warn the whole neighborhood that Ian Gallagher would be dead the next time they met.

He had dragged his cousins with him and tagged a warning message on one of the buildings near the Gallaghers' home.

"Ian Gallagher is a dead man!"

He still remembered seeing Frank Gallagher walk just in front of the message without even the slightest interest in it.

His anger had finally subsided the day Mandy had asked him to give up his revenge, claiming that she was now dating the young Gallagher.

The idea of seeing them together was as disturbing as it was unpleasant, but at least it had the merit of allowing him to see Ian much more often, and thus to be able to ogle at leisure.

The little sense of shame that came with staring at his sister's boyfriend was soon gone when the same sister's boyfriend ended up banging him violently on his bed, sending him to Heaven at the same time.

His relationship with Ian was chaotic and tumultuous, but in a sense, it quickly became his new anchor.

Ian brought him more than anyone else and awakened feelings in him that he thought he would never know.

Scared at first that Ian would become part of his life so quickly and brutally, he had tried to push him away, but he had finally come to terms with the fact that neither he nor Ian could stand the idea of being apart.

They had separated, then got back together, then separated again. 

Mickey had quickly realized that their love story would never be simple, but that they were forever connected, and that if death didn't interfere, they would find each other again.

As the years went by he had come to terms with it, almost accepting the fact that the man he loved would stay away from him forever before he was finally caught up with that man again.

He couldn't leave him alone after learning about the gay-Jesus shit and immediately set out to join him.

He had no doubt that his gamble was risky and that he could easily end up behind bars without anyone at his side after giving up his freedom.

Fate had fortunately been on his side this time, and he had found the man he loved so much and who he now knew loved him back.

From then on there had been no more talk of leaving each other, unfortunately, no one still had what he wanted in this world where nothing was simple.

The fear of abandonment that he had felt when he saw Ian hesitating to sign the marriage papers before finally giving up, had immediately reminded him of the painful moments when they had separated during those long years.

To avoid suffering because of Ian, he had preferred to make him suffer while hoping to see him react.

Reality had finally caught up with the expectations he never thought he would have when Ian proposed.

His proposal was totally awkward, and Mickey had decided to cut it short before the emotion on his face became too much and all the strangers around him discovered the extent of his feelings for Ian.

He was no longer ashamed of who he was or who he loved but didn't see any point in letting all those jerks know. Only Ian mattered, and he knew that after that he would never doubt his feelings again.

Their marriage had been in their image, just as chaotic and passionate as their lives and their love story.

Nor had Terry's threats to their lives helped. And the gunshots that had rung out on the night of their honeymoon had finally persuaded Mickey that his father would not leave him alone until the day he was six feet under.

Yet he didn't intend to stop living because of this man who had already stolen part of his life.

He was now happy, lying in that bed beside Ian, his husband, thinking about the future and the children Ian dreamed of having.

He knew that whatever Ian wanted, he would do anything to get it, anything to make him happy.

It was with this in mind that he got up from their bed and slowly left the room, catching his clothes lying on the floor.

He made a quick detour to Carl's room, convinced that he would find what he was looking for in the boy's belongings, before leaving the house with a determined step.

*-*-*

Ian woke up alone in the bed where he'd fallen asleep with Mickey.

It only took him a few minutes, however, to see Mickey appear with a cup of coffee and a large plate of scrambled eggs in his hands.

He already knew that eating breakfast in bed with his husband was likely to become one of his favorite activities.

Even after all this time and their marriage, he had trouble realizing that he was now married to the man he had fallen in love with as a teenager.

He was surprised when Mickey picked up the empty plate and cup of coffee to see colored stains on his fingers.

He knew that asking Mickey questions wouldn't do any good at the moment, that if he wanted to talk to him about it, he would do so quickly, and that if he still didn't have the information tonight, he would find a way to get him to talk.

The idea of going out of the house was not a happy one, especially when he had no idea what their day would be like.

They had miraculously managed to avoid almost all the obligations associated with their release from prison until now but knew that it would be impossible to continue like that.

Ian smiled as he saw the first letters of a tag he knew only too well.

He routinely walked past this wall, where years later Mickey's words were still being tagged.

He didn't know by what miracle no one had covered up or removed the tag, but it was still there today, echoing Mickey's promise to end his life. Perhaps it was the fame of the Milkovich's in the city or a completely different reason, but the fact was that these words had stood the test of time.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he got close enough to the wall to read the entire message and closed his eyes firmly, hoping to dispel the hallucination that was taking him.

Unable to take away the spectacle his eyes were showing him, and now making the connection with the stains covering his husband's fingers, he rushed to Mickey and wrapped his arm around his waist, placing his free hand at the back of his neck to draw him to himself and give him a passionate kiss.

They stayed there for several minutes, unable to untie their mouths, taking turns trying to draw the other one even closer.

It was only when they were completely out of breath that they moved apart enough to look each other in the eyes.

Mickey put a quick kiss on Ian's mouth before taking him with him to their destination, leaving behind them new words resonating throughout the city and in Ian's heart.

"Ian Gallagher is my husband."


End file.
